


Meeting the Parents

by simonsnoww



Series: The Life of Poppy Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have had a baby, and Greg would like to get the grandparents involved.  Will this create a happy family life, or disrupt their relationship?





	Meeting the Parents

Dear Mrs Holmes,

 

My name is Gregory Holmes-Lestrade. Your son, Mycroft, and I married five years ago, in a small ceremony. Mycroft explained that you did not approve of our relationship, however I wanted to get in contact with you, to get to know my family in law if possible. Three weeks ago Mycroft and I extended our family. We have a wonderful daughter called Poppy. We would like her to get to know her grandparents. She’s been the most wonderful addition to our family.

Poppy looks quite like me, she has my eyes and nose, but she has the beautiful pale skin and ginger hair of Mycroft.

Myc doesn’t know that I’m writing this letter, so I was hoping that you could get in touch with me. He feels as though you would not like to get back in touch, however I would love for you to be able to get to know your granddaughter, even if you do not approve of her parentage.

I have written my mobile number, and would appreciate if you could get in touch as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely, Gregory Holmes-Lestrade


End file.
